


Breathless

by Sarcastic-Mess (MasterOfDisaster)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Serial Killers, First Meeting, I mean, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oops?, Original Character Death(s), Stabbing, Strangulation, The Author Regrets Nothing, a bit cruel Clint, but they are not dark, date, except for the murdering innocent part, not really - Freeform, sadistic Clint, sadistic Tony, serial killer clint, serial killer tony, there is a lot of thinking about killing people, they are serial killers, this was supposed to be short, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Sarcastic-Mess
Summary: Prompt: You're a serial killer who is unknowingly on a date with another serial killer. You go back to their place and things get... interesting.ORSerial Killers Clint and Tony get set up by Natasha who knows what's good for them, though they need to figure things out first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to be a short drabble, but it turned out longer. I hope no one minds all that much.  
> I tried to tag as best as I could, but if there is anything I missed or if you have any questions regarding the death, comment here or go over to tumblr where you can find me under Amboseus and ask me whatever you want. Even if you don't have any questions, you can come over just to talk a bit. I'm completely friendly, if a bit awkward at times. 
> 
> Anyway, this is not beta-ed and so all mistakes are mine and I own Nothing. I wouldn't be panicking over money, if I did.  
> I'm also always searching for new ideas for stories and (I think at least( capable of writing any pairing from the Avengers boys, though Bruce and Thor rarely even appear, because I have no idea how to write them.
> 
> I'm rambling. It's late, sorry. I let you get on with it, if you even read until here. I wouldn't blame you, if you didn't. I hope you enjoy it and have a good time.

 

 _Don't forget your date,_ read the text message Clint had just received from his best friend Natasha and he rolled his eyes. As if he would forget.

He opted to reply to it later, if at all, before he pushed the phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to the lovely woman tied to her own table with her own scarves.

Tears were running down her cheeks and she was sobbing through the scarf that served as a gag. It didn't look very attractive.

“Look, Sarah, this is really not personal. You're a good person, I'm sure, but honestly you're a perfect fit for what I have in store for you.” He rubbed his gloved thumb over her cheek and grabbed her chin with his other hand, when she tried to turn her head away.

He smirked at her and she whimpered, shrinking away as best as she could which wasn't much at all.

Letting go of her he stepped away and out of her field of vision, knowing that the fact that she didn't see what he was doing was even worse than seeing it coming.

Clint took his time looking around the apartment. His method was always to kill his victims with their own possessions and with something different each time. It made it more difficult to connect his victims and trace anything back to him. Though he didn't believe anyone would ever find him. He had killed forty-two men and women all over the States and until now no police force or government had ever even gotten a whiff of him or the connection.

It helped that Natasha worked at Homeland Security and would inform him of anything he needed to. He had her loyalty as long as she was amused by him.

In the end he decided to use a classic and pulled a knife from the knife block in the kitchen.

“You know why I'm using all your stuff, Sarah?”, he asked her as he leaned his hip against the table facing her. “Easier to make it look like a burglary.” He twirled the knife around and she whimpered again, making him smile in enjoyment. “I'm going to break the lock on your window and topple over a chair. I will take a couple of valuables and untie you, when you're dead. Nobody will suspect a thing and I won't ever be caught. In a city like this, something like this happens all the time and the police won't bother giving it a lot of attention. A day. At most.” Clint shrugged and grinned down at Sarah who was struggling against her bonds again, but it was more a tensing and relaxing of muscles. Because of the expert way he tied her she didn't have any wiggle room.

For a minute he savored the moment, the way she was begging him with her tear filled eyes, the rush of power that filled him with the knowledge that he would get away with this.

With a smile he stabbed her just to the left of her heart, so that she would still be alive for a few seconds while she bled out and in a way that wouldn't be suspected as anything but luck.

He left the knife in and stepped back, feeling proud of himself. Afterwards he did exactly what he had told Sarah what he would do. He took all the scarves and put them where he had gotten them, except for the one that had been the gag. That one landed in the wash. He laid a chair down on the ground and positioned Sarah like she had fallen onto the table. Cleaning up her face from the tears and her mouth from any fibers that might have been left behind from the scarf, he hummed under his breath and mentally went through everything he would have to do before his date later that day.

Burn his clothes, shower and then get ready, before meeting Tony in the Indian restaurant Natasha had suggested. She knew Tony from consulting work he did for Homeland every now and then, but she didn't tell him much beyond that Tony was a genius and exactly Clint's type. He didn't think he had a type, but she always surprised him with what she knew, so he wasn't worried.

And if the date didn't pan out for anything more, maybe Clint would at least get sex out of it or another satisfying kill.

~*~

It was comfortable warm in the restaurant and it was intimately lit without it being too dark to see.

With a charming smile Tony declined the waitress on her offer to take his jacket and she blushed under his attention. Her hair was up in a knot, exposing her pale throat. Tony bet it would look great in his palms or in the confines of a dark rope as she gasped for air.

“Reservation for two under the name Romanov?”, he prompted her as she only stared at him. She visibly startled and stuttered something Tony for the life of him couldn't identify.

She lead him through the dining area past a couple of occupied tables to a booth that was out of most of the room's view. Tony's date was already there it seemed and he stood, when he saw Tony and the waitress approaching.

Damn, Natasha hadn't been exaggerating.

With those darkened blue eyes, the easy smile and his built physique that was only accentuated by the dark purple button-down shirt he was wearing, he was a very fine specimen.

Tony let his eyes slide all over the other man as he thanked the waitress and dismissed her, without even glancing at her.

“Clint Barton”, the other man introduced himself, offering a hand to shake Tony took only all too readily. A warm, confident grip.

“Tony Stark”, he told him in a sultry tone and Clint's smile deepened into a smirk.

“It is truly a pleasure.”

With a chuckle Tony sat down, feet bumping into Clint's under the table accidentally, but neither pulled them away.

What followed was a combination of civilized conversation, flirting and making the most outrageous insinuations that wouldn't be understandable to a mere passer-by.

Clint seemed as fascinated with Tony's babble about technology that sometimes got way out of hand, (because, let's be real, Tony was a nerd and went off on long winded monologues, if he wasn't stopped), as Tony was when Clint started talking about his consulting with archery clubs all over the country and especially when he started talking about bows. It was obvious that he was very passionate about it and his enthusiasms was infectious.

The whole evening was entertaining and there were no awkward silences at all. What surprised Tony the most though was that he only once thought about how Clint would look being choked by him, and that was as he threw his head back as he laughed, exposing his throat. He really didn't want to kill this one.

Tony paid after he insisted and told Clint he could pay next time. His heart did a little dance as Clint's eyes lit up at the promise.

Outside of the restaurant the lower temperature cooled Tony's heated cheeks, though it didn't quite manage to be enough, when Clint stepped closer and placed one hand on Tony's arm, light enough to be easily shaken off.

“I had a really good evening.” Clint sounded slightly surprised and actually sweet.

“Who says this ends here?”, Tony asked with a filthy grin, stepping so close only a sheet of paper would have fit between them as his hands came up to rest on Clint's very broad, very nice shoulders, before he slid one hand to the side of Clint's neck to rest his thumb on the hollow of his throat, because he just couldn't resist.

Licking his lips Clint placed his hands on Tony's hips. “Your place?” His voice was breathless and he looked as turned on as Tony felt.

“Let's go.”

~*~

They took a cab and while they didn't make out outright on the backseat, they didn't stop touching. A hand on a thigh, sides pressed together and heated looks were exchanged.

Clint definitely hadn't thought he would hit it off with Tony this well, but he really should have learned by now that it wouldn't do him any good to underestimate Natasha.

Tony was as attractive as intellectually challenging and seemed to be very into Clint which was awesome.

They were let out in a pretty posh neighborhood and the building they entered even had a doorman who only smiled and greeted Tony as if he had no idea what the two were up to.

Clint stood opposite Tony with his back against the elevator wall as the cabin seemed to crawl upwards. There was a camera in one corner of the ceiling, but it didn't stop them from trying to convey what they wanted to do to each other with their faces.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Clint's back slammed the door shut and Tony was on him, kissing him into the next universe and his hands roaming over Clint's body.

Clint gave as good as he got, letting his hands explore and kissing Tony back until they were both breathless, although he let Tony take the lead. Quickly moans filled the room and piece after piece of clothing landed on the ground.

They didn't stop touching each other or kissing, even as Tony dragged Clint away from the door and somewhere else. Clint stumbled and a chuckle interrupted their kiss for a moment, before Tony bit down on Clint's bottom lip and started to grind into Clint. Clint's back hit a table at some point and he tried to get some purchase with his hands, but instead he hit something clean off the table and down onto the ground.

The noise it made was loud enough to make both of them look down automatically. It had been a folder which contents were now spilled all over the floor.

“Sorry”, Clint panted and followed Tony into a crouch to help him get all the papers back into the folder, when he noticed what they were about. “ _The Midnight Strangler_?”

Tony was smirking, though somehow it seemed more fake than any other one of the night. “Serial killers fascinate me, what can I say? Although a lot of what the papers say is a load of bullshit.”

“Like that he only kills at midnight. He has killed at different times before, but the police haven't connected those to him. They're too focused on that detail and on this city.” When he noticed Tony's surprised expression, Clint realized what he just said. Damn him and his big mouth.

“I didn't think anyone would get that.” Something like regret settled briefly over Tony's features and before Clint realized what was happening, Tony flicked his wrist and something thin unfurled.

Clint had just enough time to raise his arm and get his hand between the fiber wire and his throat as he was tackled to the ground and Tony's whole weight landed on his back. Cursing he tried to get the smaller man off, but Tony was apparently a professional.

“Damnit, Tony, stop this! I'm on your side.”

A humorless laugh was audible. “I've killed over thirty people. Everyone always says what they think I want to hear.”

“I've killed forty-three. The last one just today.” The fiber tightened and Clint really needed that away from him, like yesterday.

“I don't believe you which is a shame, because I actually really liked you.” He sounded genuinely upset, if a bit strained. “I think we would have been good together.”

“Hawkeye. Hitman with a bow and arrow as his trademark stopped eleven years ago and vanished without a trace. Call Natasha. She knows.”

There was silence for a couple of seconds, before the wire suddenly went slack and Clint coughed as air inflated his lungs unexpectedly. Tony got off his back and stepped away, so that they were out of reach of the other man.

Getting to his feet Clint rubbed at his throat and raised his eyebrows at Tony who was frowning and still holding his fiber wire, though it looked not that threatening with him being barefoot and shirtless.

“Natasha _did_ say that you were perfect for me”, Tony said slowly and Clint chuckled.

“She told me the same thing. Does this mean you won't try to kill me again?” Clint crossed his arms in front of his bare chest which pulled Tony's eyes to them and the brunette licked his lips.

A smirk appeared on Tony's lips and it sent a delicious shiver down Clint's back.

“Not with this, at least.” Tony let the wire fall the ground, before he pounced. Laughing Clint lifted him up, making him wrap his legs around Clint's waist, before he carried him to the bedroom.

Later, when they talked with Natasha, she was incredibly smug and teased them mercilessly, although she still helped them cover up any killings that may or may not resulted from any dates Clint and Tony went on.

The End!

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Look at this fancy thing that is my tumblr.](https://sarcasticmesswriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
